User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL ORDERS "HIGH SCHOOL STORY" ALL NEW ANIMATED SERIES
WELCOME TO HEIST HIGH WIKI CHANNEL ORDERS "HIGH SCHOOL STORY" ALL NEW ANIMATED SERIES, BASED OFF HIT PIXELBERRY MOBILE GAME Wiki Channel has just ordered a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original animated comedy series, "High School Story," a show that follows the very hectic life of new Heist High student, Autumn. "High School Story" is based off the mobile game of the same name created by Pixelberry Studios. The very popular game has hit the phone screens of kids and teenagers all over the world. The game allows you to create the school of your dreams; create characters, meet new characters, and go on quests to earn coins, rings, or books. The series will follow the same original characters who are apart of the "High School Story" game, with the addition of a few new ones and some twists to plotlines. The series was created by Wiki Channel manager, Jessie1010. "High School Story" follows Autumn Taylor, a smart, outgoing, and down-to-earth 15 year old girl who has just transferred to Heist High School, a school in Southern California. Excited but nervous, Autumn is prepping herself for the best sophomore year ever. While the school brings her plenty of ups she also runs into a few obstacles. At the school she meets Julian, a very outgoing athlete, and Payton, a peppy fashionista, both of who she becomes fast friends with. But, she quickly develops a rivalry when she meets Mia, a stuck up popular cheerleader who's dad owns the school. The series will show Autumn, Julian, and Payton as they navigate the halls of Heist High and it's many cliques including jocks, nerds, slackers, and cheerleaders. Accompanying them from time to time is Wes, a slacker dude, Nishan, a nerd, and Sakura, a gamer girl who also happens to be Mia's fraternal twin sister. Series creator, Jessie1010, says "This is going to be a show kids can relate to. They'll be traveling on this high school journey with these characters and I'm very excited for them all to see how they progress at Heist High and to see the new characters they're going to meet. The thing that makes this so cool is that the characters are animated so they will be so easy to fall in love with. Being able to relate to them makes it even better." Starring in the series will be Crystal Diane ("NOT Another Happily Ever After") as Autumn Taylor, Tristan Conti ("Life With Twins," "NOT Another Happily Ever After") as Julian Santiago, Lisha Jane ("Kitty Couture," "ZAYN") as Payton Lucas, Lydia Robinson ("Kitty Couture," "Framed") as Mia Veronsky and Joseph Brandon ("James in Hollywood") as Nishan Gupta. Casting will soon take place for additional characters. "High School Story" is set to air in the spring of 2014. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts Category:Press Releases